Wicked Game
by lucygeorgetowntrapezoid
Summary: Bahrain and Lucy Georgetown-Trapezoid play a wicked game. BahrainxOC oneshot OOC Bahrain


**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Your eyelids opened as you looked at your alarm clock. The numbers on it read 5:00. You smiled widely at it as you press the button, silencing the beeps. You held the body pillow that you made yourself close to your chest. You look around the room. Behind your bed was a massive German flag. The posters by your bed all depicted the same man: a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, muscular man that in one was wearing a military uniform, one where he was shirtless, and one where he was sleeping in a bed. You made those yourself, too. You made nearly everything in your house yourself. Your bed was made for two people, but the headboard and feet of it had a pair of chains on it made to hold someone in place. The body pillow you cuddled with also had an image of the man on the posters by your bed. This one however was completely naked. The carpet on your bedroom floor was of his face, photos of the man surrounded the mirror on your dresser, the basket in the corner was filled with dolls of the man… images of him surrounded your every direction. Finally, you look at your calendar and look at today's date that was circled with a big smiley face, and smile back.

"Happy Birthday…" you whisper to yourself. Today was your birthday, and you were planning on getting yourself the best gift possible. Your name was (full name) and you were turning (age) years old today. You had lived in this town for as long as you could remember. You weren't sure if you were really from this town or not, as you grew up alone with no parents. You were certain about one thing, though…

You were madly in love with a man named Germany. You saw him one day pass by your house, and since the second you saw him you had an obsession with learning more about him. Whenever he'd pass by your house, you'd follow behind him to learn his daily schedule. He'd come by your house at around 5:30 in the morning and head to a local running track with two other men. One was a red-headed boy that he seemed to yell at the most. The other was a Japanese man who was rather silent. You didn't care for them, though. You only had eyes for the man who the other two called Germany. You weren't sure if that was actually his name, but you didn't really care. They'd run laps and go through some class that Germany seemed to teach. It was rather vague in your mind what they'd talk about and you'd just mindlessly listen to Germany's deep, manly voice. After all of that, you'd watch him take the same path back home, so you knew he'd be passing your house twice. Once he was home, you'd wait outside and watch into his bedroom window for when he'd get undressed and ready for bed. Once he had gone to sleep, you'd head back home… except for that one night when you cut off some of his hair to keep, and another night you took a photo of him in his bed to make that poster.

Today, however, you knew that there'd be a change in his airtight schedule. You were prepared to finally add the real thing to your collection. You watched out the window for half-an-hour until you saw Germany pass your house. For once today, you didn't follow him. You didn't need to. You knew that he'd be coming home down this path today, and you'd be waiting for him. You immediately head for your closet and take out a small case that was lying on the floor. You take it out and sit on your bed, placing the case in your lap. Your fingers find their way to the latches and unlock them before opening the case. You gaze at the contents – a bamboo tube and three darts. You pick up one dart an examine it. It was a tranquilizing dart with enough sedative to knock out a full-grown man. Once he'd pass your house, you'd shoot one at him and he'd be sleeping in a matter of seconds and wouldn't wake up for a few hours. You'd only need one, but you took three just in case.

You remain seated by the window the entire day, waiting for your prize with bated breath. Your eyes take in the landscape of the silent area as the day goes by. The purple sky slowly turns into a bright blue… with a few growing spots of greyish white. You remembered – it was supposed to rain that day. In fact you were supposed to get a storm tonight. You shrugged that knowledge off – you liked the rain, in fact. Perhaps some thunder and lightning would even make your plans all the more thrilling. You giggled wickedly as you feel the bamboo tremble a bit in your hands. The time that he'd be heading home grew closer and closer, and with each minute you feel your excitement rising. Soon, the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance as you hide yourself a bit, your eyes just peeking out the window.

"Thank you again for coming home with me today," you hear Germany's voice.

"Anything for a friend, Germany!" an effeminate voice spoke.

You look, seeing that your dream man wasn't alone on the path. His two friends were there with him.

"Are you certain something had been following you home?" the Japanese man asked, "Everything seems to be fine today."

"I'm positive, Japan," Germany replied, "I'm not sure why someone would be following me, but it's been keeping me on edge lately…"

"Don't worry, Germany!" the red-headed boy assured him, "Whatever started to follow you seems to have stopped! And maybe it was something like a kitty!"

"I doubt a kitty would stalk me home every night, Italy."

You looked at the trio. They were just about to pass your house. You look back at the darts and pick the first one up, inserting it into one end of the bamboo tube and opening your window. If you only shot Germany, the other two would certainly run off and get someone. You had to shoot the other two men with him, and you had to act fast or they'll get away. You aim carefully first for the Japanese man. They were right in front of the path to your door now. One hard blow should do the trick…

"Well, we should get going," Japan spoke, "It looks like it's going to rai-"

**FOOF!**

You watch the dart shoot out of the tube, flying through the air before the needle sinks into Japan's neck. Almost immediately after it hits him, injecting the sedative into his vein, he collapses to the ground, out cold. His two friends notice immediately and run to his side.

"Japan!?" Germany shouted.

"What's this thing in Japan's ne-"

**FOOF!**

A second dart hits the Italian, who falls on top of his unconscious friend. Germany backs up a bit, his eyes wide with fear.

"No… Who…" his eyes soon meet your window, only able to see you for a split second before…

**FOOF!**

A dart hit him right in the forehead, sinking into his skin. His body immediately flopped to the ground like a rag doll as he fell into darkness.

"YES!" you punch the air. They worked just as you hoped they would! You set the tube back in its case, close it, and run out of your room and out the front door. The three of them lay in a deep sleep on the ground as you removed the darts and tossed them into a nearby trash bin. Still, you couldn't take chances. The longer they lay out in the street, the more likely it'd be for someone to discover this. Besides, it was about to start raining as you feel a drop fall on your shoulder. One by one, you drag the three of them into your house…

-

"Nnnnnnn…" as he regained consciousness, Germany was immediately attacked by a massive migraine. He wasn't sure of where he was or what was going on, except for the fact that he couldn't move his arms or legs, and he appeared to be lying on some sort of bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" a sing-songy voice spoke to him. Germany's eyes blearily opened as he saw his captor right beside him. The woman seemed to be roughly (age) years old, with (color) hair and (color) eyes. She smiled widely down at him as his vision refocuses. He tried to move, but realized that his wrists and ankles were chained to the head and foot of the bed, and his arms and legs were stretched out so he couldn't move.

"Wha… Who are you!?" Germany yelled, "What's going on here!? Where am I!?"

"Who am I?" you ask, "I'm _, Germany! And you're in my house! As for what's going on, well… to put it simply, it's my birthday!"

"Where are my friends!?"

"Germany?" he heard Italy's voice. He manages to lift his head just enough to see Italy and Japan chained to the bed as well.

"Italy! Japan! W-What are you doing to us!"

"I told you, it's my birthday," you lean in close to Germany's face and stroke his cheek with your hand, "And you're my present."

"W-What!?"

"Everything in this room depicts you, Germany," Japan says, examining the entire room, "I think she might be your stalker!"

"Bingo!" you applaud Japan.

"What the hell did you kidnap me for!?"

"I thought I told you – you're going to be my birthday gift!" you walk about the room, your fingers brushing the walls, "I've been watching you for quite a while, Germany… I've never really felt this close to anyone before, and I never even had parents. It's a lonely life for me here, and you and your friends are probably the only people I've ever seen come anywhere near my house. I've come to know you very well from what I've seen of you… and I intend to keep you here forever."

"What have we got to do with it!?" Italy asked.

"Well, I was originally going to just take Germany, but after I saw you walking home with him today, I couldn't take any chances…" you kneel by the two frightened men chained to the foot of your bed, "Don't worry, I don't intend to kill you… in fact I've prepared for you. All three of you are going to be staying with me!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Germany screamed, "Let us go now or you'll regret it!"

"Or what?"

"I believe you know…"

"Aww, I was kinda hoping you'd like this, to be honest…"

"LIKE THIS!? You shot us and chained us up!" Japan yelled.

"Well I know Germany likes BDSM, so I figured this would be erotic."

"One, that's none of your business, two, there's a fine line between that and imprisonment!" Germany yells.

"Ah well… looks like I'm going to have to go to plan B," you shrug.

"What's plan B?"

"Oh, that's for you to find out. I'll be right back~" you wave to them as you leave the room and lock the door. After a few minutes, you return with three odd looking helmets.

"Um… what are those?" Italy asked.

"Oh, just a little something I got for something like this!" you reply happily, putting one on the frightened red-head.

"This isn't going to kill us, is it?" Japan asked, sounding terrified for the first time ever.

"I told you I wasn't going to kill you, didn't I?" you put the second one on him, adjusting it so it'd fit properly. You finally walk over to Germany, third helmet in hand.

"Look, whatever you plan on doing to me," Germany pleaded, "Leave my friends out of it… You can do what you want with me, just please leave them alone!"

"Oh, I wish I could, Germany, I really do," you put the helmet on Germany's head, securing it in place, "But if I let them go, they'll just get someone to take you away…"

You step away once the helmet is in place. All three helmets looked the same – metal and silver with small lights, a dark, opaque visor, and went over their ears. You pick up a remote control that was black, had three buttons on the front and two buttons on its sides, and an antenna on it. You aim the remote at the terrified trio in front of you and press the green button.

All three of the captured countries froze in fear, bracing them for what was going to happen, but… instead the helmets started to vibrate. The three of them looked at each other in confusion. Out of anything, Germany expected to be electrocuted. Even odder than that was the fact that the vibrations felt oddly relaxing, like they were massaging his scalp. He carefully laid his head back down on the pillow of the bed, his body slowly starting to relax itself. Italy and Japan both started to calm down as well, their initial fear fading. You smile at them, happy to see that they were no longer scared. You press the yellow button on the remote.

Along with the vibrations, the speakers inside the helmet, placed over their covered ears, began to emit a small humming sound. The sound filled their ears, blocking out all other noises. The hum of the speakers bounced through their heads, relaxing them even more. It was rather odd that just a few minutes ago they were frightened for their lives and all of a sudden they were rather calm. Their minds seemed to slow down. You smirk, seeing their expressions appear rather sluggish as you press the red button.

Their visors suddenly begin to change color. A series of colorful swirls filled their vision completely. Each color flowed seamlessly to the next as they found themselves unable to look away. It was the most beautiful rainbow they had ever seen. As they looked, they found themselves suddenly… starting to forget.

'W… What's going on?' Germany's sluggish mind asked, 'What is all of this?... Why can't I move?... Wait… wasn't I supposed to be doing somethi… augh… can't think…'

'I forget…' Japan thought, 'Where are we?... These people around me… are they my friends? I think I know them… The man next to me… what's his name?... something that starts with an I? I... Ian? Ichigo?... Igor?... I… eee…"

The redhead's mind had already drawn a blank. Between the humming, the vibrations, and the colors in front of him, he had completely lost his sense of who he was.

You smirk as you hold the control to your mouth and press down the two buttons on the sides. "Hello?" your voice was heard through their speakers, "Can you tell me your names?"

You wait for a response, but wind up getting none. You smirk devilishly – the helmets worked just as you hoped they would. You walk immediately over to the Italian man and flip a switch on the back of his helmet, turning it off. The vibrations stop, the humming silences, and the colors in the visor disappear, but he remains in his mesmerized state. You remove the helmet from him and set it aside before leaning into his ear.

"You are no longer Italy… you are now Feliciano Vargas, my maid," you speak to him, "You will work only for me, cleaning the house and keeping it organized. You secretly have feelings for my husband Ludwig, but will not pursue him. However, you will pleasure him if he asks you to. You will follow my every order to the bottom line, and when I say every order, I MEAN every order…" Every word you spoke to him sank deep into his erased mind, replacing whatever was in there prior.

You then turn to the Japanese man to turn off his helmet and remove it, setting it beside Feliciano's helmet. "You are now Kiku Honda, my butler. You will cook for me and bring in my food each day, making it specifically to my preferences. You secretly fancy me, but understand my feelings for my husband, and will also work for me happily. You will also pleasure me if my husband is not available. You live only to serve me, and will do what I say when I say…"

Finally, you walk over to the immobilized and hypnotized German that you were crazy about on the bed. You sit beside him and turn off his helmet, removing it from his head. You gaze at his face, his expression calm and blank, waiting to be reprogramed. You smirk as you whisper to him softly. "You are no longer Germany… you are now Ludwig, my loving husband. You will love me with all of your heart, and care for me through thick and thin, sickness and health, and good and bad. You will come to me when I need you, and pleasure me when I ask you to. With each day that passes by, you will love me more and more, and stay by my side for all of eternity."

Finally, you remove the chains from Germany's wrists and ankles, freeing him from their grasp. You won't need them to hold him prisoner anymore. You also free Feliciano and Kiku, knowing that they won't run. The three Axis powers remained still and completely mesmerized. The words you spoke to them filled their heads as their old memories began to be pushed away from them, all being replaced by new ones, different ones. Ludwig remembers meeting you one day out in the rain when you two were still in school. Feliciano thinks about when your husband hired him as the new maid when he found him on the street. Kiku looks back at when he had served at yours and Ludwig's wedding.

After several minutes, the three of them finally begin to stir. Ludwig is the first to notice you.

"Darling?" Ludwig says, "What happened?"

You try to hold in your enthusiasm when he called you Darling. It worked! It actually worked! "Oh, you fell asleep, dear," you reply, "I brought you back here."

"My apologies," he gets up and walks over to you, holding you close and carefully kissing you on the lips. Feliciano and Kiku rise not soon after, also reprogramed to your liking. The helmets worked just as the man you bought them from said they would.

"Mistress!" Feliciano speaks to you, "Shall we make the preparations for your birthday?"

"Yes, Feliciano," you reply.

"I'll make your favorite tonight," Kiku said kindly, gazing at you lovingly, "I hope it'll be to your liking."

"Oh, why thank you, Kiku! Now get everything ready, you two! Me and Ludwig will be up here when you're ready!"

"Yes, Mistress," Kiku and Feliciano replied as they walked out of the room. You turn back to Ludwig, a large smile on your face.

"I'll have them make the preparations for tonight later…" Ludwig whispered seductively in your ear, "I'm certain you'll enjoy it much… thoroughly~"

"Thank you, my dear…" You wrap your arms around your new husband, "I love you so much…"

"I love you, too…"


End file.
